Disgusting
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: It really is a disgusting thing, but for Petra, maybe he'll try to forget that. Levi x Petra COMPLETE


_**Couple: Levi x Petra**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warnings: Sex, slight language.**_

_**Image: Not mine.**_

* * *

Sex, in itself, is a very disgusting thing.

Levi knows exactly how it goes, traditionally. He knows how the couple will kiss each other everywhere – _everywhere_ – and he knows that fingers and tongues roam to places that they really should _not_. And, dear walls, the thing that disgusts him most about the whole damn thing is the mess of thick white and sweat afterwards, and it makes him wonder how in the _hell _any person could get some kind of enjoyment from such things.

He's been perfectly fine going through the trouble of satisfying himself when _absolutely required_, but aside from that, he doesn't want to even _think _about going through such a disgusting act with another person. Hanji had asked – had even offered to take the lead since he probably "didn't know what to do" – but he had refused with ease. He didn't feel the least bit guilty, nor was he curious about what she was trying to say to pique his interest in sex.

But now that Petra's asking for it, he can't bring himself to say 'no.' And he doesn't want to admit it, but for the first time ever, he actually feels slightly curious about how it would feel to 'pleasure' the woman he loves. He wonders if she's ever even experienced such things before – well, of course she has; she's beautiful and young and much more attractive to any male than he is to any female. Not to mention, she doesn't seem to have a problem with getting intimate; that much is evident by the way that she begins expertly unbuttoning his shirt before he can really protest.

Petra's hair is falling into her amber eyes, which are clouded with an emotion that Levi can't place; he looks down at her, his chin tipped upward slightly as though to show that he's the one who's in control here, when really, the honey-haired girl is, doing things to his body that he can't understand – and it's seriously creeping him out. She's leaning towards him with her lips parted slightly, breath coming in uneven pants and eyes half-lidded.

Levi doesn't want to admit that it's probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his whole life, but why the hell is he starting to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach? Is that normal, supposed to happen? He frowns at her and, almost reluctant to snap her out of whatever spell she seems to be under, he cups her face in his hands – albeit, a little roughly, but she doesn't seem to mind; her eyes widen slightly in realization, and she meets his gaze, concerned.

"Heichou…" she murmurs, with a sweet tone that makes his body _ache_ in such a way he's never felt before, and she brings one hand up to touch his cheek, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over his slowly-reddening skin. Petra is nothing short of an angel to him, especially now, how she's tempting him into doing something that he never wanted to _think_ of experiencing.

He stares at her without much of an expression; the emotion in his eyes is carefully guarded, and his lips are pressed together into a thin line. Levi doesn't want to hurt her, but he can't keep himself from tightening his grip on her face, as though he's slightly afraid that she'll break from his grasp and start kissing him again, and for some reason, her kisses now are different; they're on his neck and jawline, and they feel fluttery and ghostlike, leaving Goosebumps to rise on his skin in their wake. His fingers seem to be crushing her cheeks – damn it, how could he forget how strong he is? – and he quickly lets her go, even though she doesn't seem to be bothered at all, not quite as distracted from her lustful state as he figured she would be when he first stopped her.

"Heichou, you don't want to do this…?" she prompts quietly once he lets her go, her mind registering what he refuses to put into words, and she sits back a little bit, giving him his space.

Levi isn't sure how to answer that question. Before, long before, he had no intention to do something like this – and he was perfectly content with that. Yet why is he beginning to have some kind of an inward struggle _now_? Petra's soft lips ghosting over his skin was like his own little piece of heaven; he wants to continue that. He wants to know what other things that she can do to him, and he wonders if he can make her feel the same way, even with no practice.

But he knows that this will lead into something absolutely _disgusting_, and he does _not _want to participate in such things – never. Getting all sticky and _gross_, ew. How was he supposed to clean up a mess like that?

He holds her gaze, trying to figure out what he should do or say – damn it, why is this so hard? – and he finally murmurs to her in a tone far huskier than he hoped for. "Petra, you should know how I feel about these things…"

"But I don't," she says quickly, and her hands are at the back of his head, fingers lacing together to keep him caged in. "I want you to show me how much you love me…you do love me, right?" she asks curiously, though she doesn't truly doubt that he does. She knows just by the way his cruel eyes sometimes light up, and by the way that he seems to be a bit more relaxed around her as opposed to any of the other soldiers, that he does, in fact, love her. Yet she wants solid proof – she wants to _feel_ that love, instead of just hearing quiet words whispered into her ear or getting soft kisses on her lips every now and again.

Levi takes her face in his hands once more, holding her much gentler this time. His eyes are still harsh and unforgiving, but somewhere behind that unsettling grey stare, she can see the things he doesn't easily show; even though he doesn't utter a word, it feels as though he's speaking to her in a sultry voice that echoes in her ears, a tone that makes her insides curl and her thighs feel warm and wet.

And damn, all he's done is look at her.

"I love you," he assures her quietly, not realizing how worked up he's gotten her. She's on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and clothed core placed directly above his own sex, and even though he's feeling horribly sensitive there right now, he doesn't notice how hot and damp she is. He's certain that she can _feel _him, though, despite the layers of clothes that provides an uncomfortable barrier.

Levi's chapped lips meet hers, a soft kiss that goes against his usual nature. He can feel her panting into his mouth, a soft whine bubbling up from deep in her throat, and the noise only makes these foreign feelings more _intense_ for him. It's driving him crazy, all of it. He's never felt stimulation like this, and when she kisses him back passionately, it makes him squirm.

But when he shifts slightly in his spot, trying to get more comfortable with the honey-blonde girl heavy on his lap, it only creates a sweet, sweet friction that sends waves of pleasure coursing through his limbs. It's like lightning, electricity, making his body jerk for a moment without his control, and a moan muffled by their kiss rips from his throat. He can feel her smirk against his lips, and her legs tighten around his waist, grinding their sensitive areas together again, and this time, she whimpers as a reaction, her hands settling on his shoulders and nails burying into his skin as she clutches him tightly.

He wonders what the hell kind of feeling this is, and he's more than a little confused as to why he's never felt something quite so wonderful when he's getting himself off. He had never realized how there would be such a big difference between sexual activities with another person or using his own hand.

And now he finds himself longing to go the rest of the way with her.

But that would be disgusting. He may love her, and she may be _very _careful with how clean she keeps herself – _and just for his sake _– but there is no way in _hell_ that he will do _certain things_ to her. Maybe she can convince him sometime, but for now, he's absolutely one hundred percent positive that it will _not_ happen.

But he finds his resolve weakening with every kiss; she's at it again, breath hot against his rough skin – he hasn't shaved in a while – and her lips caress every inch that she has before her, that's not covered by his shirt. He can feel her lips quirk upward in a smirk as she works her way along his throat, taking care not to let her tongue roam because she _knows _that he wouldn't enjoy that – or perhaps, his body would, but his mind would be fighting against him.

As if it weren't bad enough that his body is now _slick _with a glistening coat of _sweat_. Yet there she is, nipping playfully at his collarbone and pressing her lips closed as she connects them with his skin – no doubt, his sweat is on her tongue, and she's tasting it, but she's not disturbed by it in the least, and it makes him wonder what the _hell _is wrong with his girlfriend.

Another groan manages to escape from his throat, but this time, it's much louder than the other noises he's let her hear. He grabs her by her shoulders and pushes her away from him, and the action startles Petra to a point where he feels terribly guilty, but he tries to force that feeling away for now, along with the tingling that he can feel in his gut as she shifts on his lap. His lips are turned down in a frown, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and irritation and _absolute disgust,_ but he's careful not to growl at her in a sharp, scolding tone.

(After all, she's right to think that he's enjoying this. But no matter what kind of pleasure he feels, it's disgusting, and he wants it to stop…Or perhaps he'll take control and go about it in his own way, some way that'll make him feel more comfortable; he isn't sure yet.)

"Petra, this needs to stop," he tells her. "You know how I feel about you, but I don't want _this_. It's disgusting."

She holds his gaze, her own unwavering, and she's challenging him to turn her down. And for some reason, the look in those amber eyes makes his heartbeat speed up to the point where he can feel blood rushing right down to his groin. And by the way the corner of her lips twitch, he knows she can feel it, too, from her position on his lap.

Normally, Petra is a very good soldier. She won't hesitate to follow his orders, to do as he says without hesitation. But clearly, she won't be obeying him this time; she grinds her hips in a rough and forceful action, her lips contorting into a smirk as he shudders against her and tilts his head back to let out a groan, along with words that were a weak command for her to just _stop_. He has no control over her right now – _damn it, Petra of all the times you could choose to be a rebel _– and it's driving him crazy. The pressure in his pants is getting more unbearable, and the small mewls that she whimpers out against the warm, sweaty skin of his throat are like music to his ears, and he still just can't tell _why._

The honey-haired girl leans forward, resting her chin on his shoulder and gritting her teeth at the sensation that swirls upward from her core as she works her hips against his. "I want you," she says breathily, her words ending in a heavy, ragged sigh. "Please don't turn me down, Heichou…"

"Petra." He doesn't say anything more, just her name, and his tone is venomous, angry. He uses her moment of shock to his advantage, and he grabs her by the waist – probably a little too roughly – and switches their positions. She squeaks at the sudden movement, her hands groping for something to hold on to as he shoves her down onto the bed on her back and throws one leg over her to straddle her hips. Levi lowers his head down towards her face, grimacing, and Petra chews on her lip, whimpers, and turns away from him, squeezing her eyes shut. His lips against her ear, he mutters, "You're tempting me…"

She sighs, her body relaxing slightly, but she doesn't look back up at him. "Is that a bad thing…?"

"Very." He lifts his head up again, his hands on either side of her head as he looks down at her. "You want me to have sex with you."

Petra nods, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"That's disgusting."

"It's not…"

"It is. It's filthy."

"It's a beautiful thing…" She nods again and wraps her arms around his neck, noticing the slight change in the tone of his voice; he's not being as harsh anymore, and it makes her feel much more relaxed and comfortable in this situation. Her face is flushed to a light pink, lips curved upward and glistening, but she doesn't realize how much that's affecting him. She leans up to give him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "It's not disgusting at all; it's wonderful, Heichou."

He stares at her for a moment. This is _Petra_; what's he so reluctant for? She's beautiful, he loves her, and he trusts her. If she's saying these things, then perhaps it's really not as bad as he thinks. He sits back on her legs, slowly working at the buttons on her shirt to get it off. "You want to have sex with me? We can, but I will be in charge, and we will do this the way I want," he tells her firmly. "You will not protest at all. Do you understand, Petra?"

Petra whimpers quietly and bites down on her lip, nodding.

"You've done this before?" he continues, helping her slip her shirt off.

"Y-Yes…" She shivers at the cool air that hits her skin, but she doesn't complain.

Levi's expression hardens slightly, yet he stays quiet as he fumbles clumsily with the belt around her waist, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he gets closer to the very thing he's _still _not quite so sure about. He doesn't understand why the thought of Petra being with someone else before him is bothering him so much, but he decides it would be best to just ignore it and focus on the matter at hand. Petra's there – she's right in front of him, and she's needy.

"I-I hope that's not a problem," she goes on, grasping his shoulders once he gets his shirt off and folded neatly on a spot away from them where he thinks it won't get dirty from their actions. He only shrugs in response, grunting quietly as he works his pants and underwear off.

He and Petra have been together for a long time, so he doesn't necessarily feel awkward about getting naked in front of her; he's slightly surprised that she didn't complain when he undressed her, and he wonders if his orders for her cooperation were really enough to prevent that. _She really is an amazing person_, he tells himself as he positions himself above her, _and I'm very proud and thankful to have her with me. Especially for this._

Levi knows exactly how he's supposed to do this, but he's never had any first-hand practice. He wonders if it'll feel awkward the whole time, or if he'll easily fall into a rhythm. He isn't sure whether he can manage pushing himself into her now, with her eyes holding his gaze expectantly and lips parted for ragged breaths to escape.

She's about to ask him why he's taking so long or what's troubling him, but she remembers his orders from minutes before, and she keeps her mouth shut. Petra wants him to hurry – oh, she desperately wants him. She smiles up at him, almost reassuringly, and feels that smile falter when he begins to sheathe himself inside of her.

His breath hitches, and his eyes widen at the unknown feeling – he's used his hand before, but _this _is a different kind of pressure to him, and it feels _so damn good_. Levi lowers his face, pressing his forehead against her shoulder once he's completely inside, and he growls quietly at the noise – a cross between a pleasured moan and a pained whimper – that escapes from Petra's throat; he wants to comfort her somehow, but he isn't sure what he can do – and it's her own damn fault that she was fine with going through with this even without proper preparation.

But seriously, why would he risk dirtying his fingers on her? She's a soldier; she can handle the pain, right?

Levi doesn't give her long to adjust; she says she's done this kind of thing before, so it shouldn't be _too _bad for her, and anyway, he's getting antsy. It almost feels physically painful to stay in one spot, and he begins slowly rocking his hips forward and backward; electricity seems to shoot up his body from his groin, an all too familiar heat settling in the pit of his stomach. Petra's face is still turned to the side, her teeth clenched together tightly and eyes squeezed shut as she tries to focus on what's giving her pleasure, instead of the scorching pain that still hasn't quite subsided – he's just a little bigger than the only other guy she's ever done this with, and that was a very long time ago.

She lets out soft noises that really, _really _makes Levi want to please her, but he tries not to let his mind wander to things like that – he doesn't exactly know what will make this even better for her, so he focuses on timing his thrusts, setting a gentle rhythm that's almost agonizing for the both of them, but it makes the fire of arousal burn hotter, and he feels himself nearing his release quicker than when he does this sort of thing on his own. Petra can tell, too, and she looks up at him pleadingly, her eyes glistening with tears and face flushed and sweaty and desperate; he's never seen the girl in such a vulnerable state, and he isn't quite sure what to think of her like this.

"H-Heichou…" she whimpers quietly, and she grabs him tightly as he picks up the pace, her nails digging trenches in the skin on his shoulders. She loves the way that he feels inside of her, filling her up until she feels as though she's bursting, and the slight movements of his hips that he makes leaves her lower half exploding with a feeling so intense and pleasurable that it simply cannot be real. Her hips jerk upward against his – out of time with his thrusts, but lighting sparks in her body.

Levi feels his lips curve upward into a sinister smirk – the noises she's making are just too beautiful – and he speeds up his movement, pulling out completely before mercilessly slamming back into her. _Disgusting? _he wonders to himself as he grits his teeth, feeling his end nearing. _It's not nearly as messy as I expected…_

He comes a while before she does, but he continues with his thrusts, intent on pleasing her and bringing her to the edge. She managed to be enough for him, after all, and he has to return the favor. Her hips are covered with a thin layer of sweat, and he grasps them firm enough to leave bruises as he continues to pump into her, lowering his head and huffing out of the effort of pushing himself so much.

Petra is thankful for his kindness, however; she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him against her, wanting desperately to kiss him or to speak somehow, but she knows that it might not be the smartest thing to do when he's as distracted as he is right now, so she keeps quiet, aside from the occasional moan and whimper that manages to escape her lips. He's beginning to throb inside of her again, and her abdomen has been full of butterflies and tight coils for quite some time; she doesn't know how much longer she can hold back her release, how much more of this wonderful sensation she can handle.

When she finally reaches her orgasm, she cries out his name – not Heichou, not Lance Corporal, but _Levi _– and she does so with a breathy moan that's hot against his ear. He can feel the sticky heat against him, pooling between her legs, and he feels even more disgusted when he comes again, and the thick substance becomes even more unbearable to him. Levi pushes that thought aside, pulling out of her once her body stops shaking violently from her intense orgasm, and he reaches for the cravat he left by his pillow, eager to clean himself the hell off even though he's still in shock.

"Th-That was…wonderful…" she breathes, still lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling while she pants.

He says nothing back to her.

He's surprised that it wasn't nearly as gross as he'd been expecting; though, he can't deny that he loved the way it felt to have Petra's walls clenching around him, to have her moaning for him and writhing beneath him. And the fact that she gave him so much pleasure and he did the same for her…well, that's enough to make the grumpy older man give a genuine smile.

When he's got the mess partially cleaned from his own length and Petra's inner thighs – he's still pretty shaky; he really can't be bothered to do a thorough job right now – he folds his cravat to hide the thick, white substance within, and he sets it aside where he knows he'll pick it up later before laying down on his back next to her. He still finds himself breathing raggedly, his eyes a little bit hazy as he stares up at the ceiling. The bliss lingers, and he's shocked that such a feeling can stay with him for so long.

Not that he minds.

"W-Was it okay, H-Heichou?" Petra asks as she rolls onto her side to face him, her hands placed between the pillow and her cheek. She sounds spent but almost as though she's in a dreamy state that she just can't break free from.

"Yes, Petra." He places the back of one of his hands against his forehead and closes his eyes, recalling the moment that bright lights splashed behind his eyelids and that he found his body tingling in places he never really thought _could._

"I'm glad…" She cuddles against him, not afraid of the possible consequences – after all, she's _Petra_, the only one who has the guts to say or do things that might get any other solider into trouble. She lays one of her arms over his stomach, clutching him tight. "I told you it would be nice."

"Yeah. You did, Petra," he whispers, and he rolls onto his side to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Warmth bubbles up in his chest, and he wonders if she can feel it, too. He finds himself wanting to kiss her lips again, but he decides against it, instead burying his face in her hair and trying not to think about the possibility of her death during one of their future expeditions – why would he think about that now? He can't help it; he just did something that makes him feel even closer to her than before – it's like she's a part of him now – and he just can't bear to imagine the possibility of her death.

"Would you…like to do it again sometime?"

Levi doesn't have to think about her question; instead, he nods slightly and says, "Yeah. Definitely."

He doesn't have anything more to say to her, so he closes his eyes and inhales the scent of her honey-blonde hair, slowly drifting off to sleep. He isn't lying; he would love to do this again with Petra. Perhaps next time, he'll venture a little bit farther for the sake of her pleasure.

_Sex doesn't really seem to be that disgusting after all._

* * *

_**[Edit: June 4, 2014] Wow okay, to the guest who made the comment saying this seemed kind of like rape, I am SO sorry! I didn't mean for it to seem that way at all! The whole point of this is to show that Levi loves Petra so much, he's willing to do something as gross and unclean as sex with her, despite him being so much of a clean-freak. She's not trying to really force it on him, because she knows that if it weren't quite so 'nasty' as it seems to be, he would willingly have sex with her.**_

_**Did that even make sense omg.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! **__**So if you do want me to write another lemon sometime, any suggestions? Hetero only, please – I would feel wayyyy too awkward trying to get through a yaoi or yuri lemon omg.**_

_**Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you again soon!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
